Team 7 Moments
by whoeverIamloves
Summary: Drabbles surrounding Team 7. Basically, these are going to be glimpses of important/interesting moments for Team 7, team-wise and individually. No romance, but may be Kakashi and/or Sakura-centric. Latest: Sakura worries when Kakashi takes off his shirt.
1. An Excercise in Trust

I promise I'm working on the The Nature of Interrogation! I am! And Exploit His Weakness!

Anyway, this is another in the long line of little ideas that popped into my head, and I'm making it the first in a series of drabbles. I'll probably end up moving my stories "Her First Time" and "Wounded" into this collection, since they fit with this one. I don't know that there will be any particular order I write stuff in, so the timeline may jump around.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Without further ado...enjoy!

* * *

**An Exercise in Trust**

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.25in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

"Why the hell are you just standing here!? He's gonna get hurt!" Sakura shouted with her eyes glued on Naruto in the valley below them. She struggled against Kakashi-sensei's tight hold that had her securely pinned against him.

"Looks that way."

Kakashi didn't look away from Naruto as he ran through the obstacle course. Naruto hadn't noticed the trap he'd sprung a moment ago sending kunai hurtling toward his back, and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Panic filled Sakura's heart. Naruto was about to be seriously injured, or maybe even killed, and Kakashi was just standing there watching calmly and holding her too tightly so she couldn't run to the rescue either! She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch her teammate take three kunai in the back.

Then Kakashi let her go. Her eyes snapped open just in time to see him disappear down the slope toward Naruto, and she followed on his heels. When they reached the spot, Sakura finally saw what had happened. At the last possible second, it seemed, Sasuke had used shiruken to knock the kunai out of their path. One had been off by a fraction of an inch, though, and Naruto's arm had been grazed by the half-neutralized kunai.

Sasuke strode over from his position in the trees, scowling more intently than usual, and Sakura went over to inspect Naruto's injury. Surprisingly, Sasuke spoke first.

"What the hell was that about?"

"That was about teamwork. That's why I partnered you for this obstacle course."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and her eyes flashed. "You were going to let Naruto get killed!"

"No. I was going to let him get hurt. There's a difference."

"No there isn't! If he had been even a little bit slow, those would have been aimed right at his heart instead of his legs!"

Kakashi pinned her with a cold glare. "Sakura."

His sharp tone instantly had her standing at attention. "H-hai?"

"I _know_ how to set a trap."

"H-hai."

He looked between his three students, frowning. "I'm the jonin assigned to the three of you, and I don't take that lightly." He paused again, then continued in his firm tone. "That's why I'm not going to use kid gloves with you. If you never face danger while you're under my protection, you'll never be ready to face it when I'm not around. Keep that in mind when -not 'if', but _when_- I let you get hurt."

He paused to study each of their faces. Sasuke was scowling indifferently, Naruto was pouting, and Sakura was silently fuming.

"I don't expect you to like me. But you do need to understand that I'm not going to let any of you get seriously injured or killed. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You also need to understand that if I do put you in harm's way, it's for your own good." Sasuke snorted, and Kakashi's stare shifted to him. "And if you let each other get injured, it's going to earn you an extra ten laps around all of the training grounds."

"I got caught in a trip wire and he ran ahead. I was doing damn good to even deflect those kunai as much as I did."

"I don't care! Your teammate got hurt because you weren't there in time. Excuses don't change that!"

He paused again, and not even the wind dared to stir. After a moment, he spoke again.

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Hai."

"Good. Naruto, head to the infirmary. Have them look at that cut and see if you need stitches. Sasuke, you have ten extra laps in addition to the normal five. You two get going, and meet back here at eight tomorrow morning."

Each of the boys cast a glance at Sakura as they headed off. Naruto's was sympathetic, and Sasuke's conveyed that she shouldn't have mouthed off. Once they were gone, Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura. He didn't soften his tone.

"Now, you're going to run the obstacle course." She finally looked at him, and apprehension and disbelief joined the anger in her eyes.

"Sensei?"

"You saw Naruto run it, so you should know where most of the traps are."

Her eyes widened. "But-"

"But what?"

She flinched at his sharpness. "But…Naruto had a partner."

"That was an exercise in being careful for Naruto, and in teamwork for Sasuke. Neither of those are your weaknesses. You don't need a partner."

She started to say something else, then thought better of it. Kakashi noticed anyway and sighed.

"Sakura, I just explained to you that I'm not going to let you get seriously hurt. Do you doubt that?"

She swallowed and was silent for a second, then shook her head. He noticed her hesitation, and it was all the confirmation he needed that she was lying. He suppressed a sigh.

"Your weakness is in speed and strength, and fear."

"I'm not scared!"

He raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe not. But you hesitate too much, and that makes you weak. You have to learn to balance caution with nerve. I want you to run the course in under seven minutes."

"Seven minutes?! But it's a mile long, with all those traps!"

"Then I guess you're going to have to take some calculated risks and trust me to have your back."

"Like you had Naruto's back?"

"Then I guess you'd better not screw up."

Her only response was a more intense glare.

"Sakura, look at me."

She grudgingly obeyed.

"I won't let you get hurt. This time. Because I need for you to trust me. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Good. I'm going to go reset the course. Head to the starting line, and in ten minutes I'll give the signal to start. From there, you'll have seven minutes. And since you're so worried, I'll be your partner."

She scowled. "Hai."

Kakashi watched as she sprinted off toward the beginning of the course. Tomorrow he'd let her get hurt by her own foolishness, but not today. He'd shaken her trust by letting Naruto get hurt, and regaining that trust was more important to their future teamwork than her ability to take risks. Tomorrow, he'd make her run the course without a partner, since by then she would understand that everything he did was for his team's benefit in the long run whether she liked it or not.

But today, he was her partner, and he was going to make damned sure that she understood the difference between 'teammate' and 'sensei'. Even if it meant staying all night and making her run the course sixty times, and having to block every single trap he'd set.

* * *

So this may get revised, or it may not. I haven't decided whether I'm happy with it. Leave a review and let me know what you think? :) Pretty please?


	2. Bunny Recon

Kakashi scanned the long caravan

Kakashi scanned the long caravan. Sasuke was in the front, Naruto at the back, and Sakura was positioned on top of one of the middle wagons. He was currently walking beside Sakura's wagon.

This was a C-ranked mission. One of the cousins of the feudal lord had wanted protection on his journey to the grass country, and the feudal lord had commissioned the mission for him, telling Konoha that there was no real chance of attack and the presence of shinobi was purely for appearances. Kakashi wasn't so sure, because most missions involving this many wagons usually involved protecting a significant amount of wealth. Unfortunately, the feudal lord's cousin wouldn't divulge the contents of the wagons and simply taking a peek was out of the question because it was just a bunch of sealed barrels, and sealed barrels always showed evidence of tampering. He glanced upward.

"Oi, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"See anything?"

"Nope. How much farther is it to the country's border?"

He looked back toward the horizon. "Two more days, most likely. Has anyone said anything to you about what's inside these things?" She didn't answer for a moment, and he looked back up to see that the place she'd been sitting a moment ago was now empty.

_What the hell?_

He lifted his haite-ate to scan the area, but his Sharingan only confirmed that there were no enemy chakra signatures around. Sakura's was still close, but he couldn't pinpoint her. He covered the Sharingan. _She probably had to go to the bathroom or something and decided to practice hiding her chakra signature. I'll remind her whenever she gets back that she needs to tell me when she's planning to disappear while we're on a mission._ He sighed. Usually it was Naruto who would pull this kind of stunt, so he kept his guard up a little higher than normal as the caravan trudged forward, just to be safe.

A few minutes later, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the little boy that went running toward the front of the caravan. He was shouting something to the effect of 'mommy mommy, a bunny rabbit just asked me to catch it a lizard!'

Suddenly Sakura materialized beside him. He spoke without looking down at her.

"You shouldn't just disappear like that."

"Sorry, Sensei. I had an idea that wouldn't work unless I acted exactly when I did."

"Oh?"

"The cargo is homemade sake."

He looked down at her with a wide eye. She blushed and smiled at the ground, and before he could ask how she knew, their employer's wife scolded the little boy a few wagons ahead of them for telling lies.

"But Mama, it's true! The bunny was pink!"

Kakashi grinned under his mask.


	3. When Shinobi Live in the Civilian Sector

"Mom?" Sakura wandered into the kitchen of her parents' house while her mother was chopping vegetables for their dinner.

"Yes?" Mrs. Haruno glanced up at her daughter standing in the doorway, then returned her focus to the cucumber on her cutting board.

"I'm going to go do a little bit of training. I'll be back before dinner."

Her mother frowned. "You've only got about twenty minutes, Sakura. What kind of training could you possibly accomplish in that amount of time?"

"I ran into Kakashi-sensei today, and-" the older woman cut her off.

"Don't tell me that man gave you any instructions. You're studying to be a medic now! You don't have time to be humoring him by working on his dangerous assignments when he never even paid much attention to you when you _were_ under his instruction!"

"Mom…"

"No, Sakura. You're fifteen years old, and training under the Hokage. In what precious little spare time you do have, you should be out with Ino having fun, or finding yourself a boyfriend so that I'll have grandbabies someday. Not wasting your time on shinobi training with that useless former sensei of yours."

Sakura sighed inwardly. Her mother had never wanted her to become a ninja. She thought it was dangerous and unladylike, and she had been rather displeased when Sakura had been placed on Kakashi's genin team fresh out of the academy. Kakashi was famous for being unorthodox and intense not only in his training, after all, but also in his mission record.

It was no surprise that Sakura's mother didn't like the fact that he was Sakura's teacher, and she had been thrilled when Sakura had decided to apprentice herself to Tsunade. Sakura had allowed her mother to think that her new position would mean less danger, a respectable position at the hospital, and a cushy office job on the side. Which technically was true…except for the "less danger" part in the long run. And the "cushy" part.

"I'm not training with Kakashi, Mom. He just gave me a few tips on defensive genjutsu today, and I want to try them out."

Sakura's mother let out a disgruntled huff. "Genjutsu means an illusion, doesn't it?"

"Right. And it's for defense, which you can never have too much of," Sakura added. She didn't add that it could also be applied for offensive purposes.

"Fine. I do hope you never feel the need to use those…_illusions_ here at home. It's no better than lying, you know."

"I know, Mom. I don't." _Much._

The truth was, genjutsu were the only part of her ninja training Sakura did use at home. It was useful sometimes to hide something she didn't want her parents to see, like her favorite dirty novel or her weapons. And maybe the occasional henge, to make her body look like it hadn't been terribly abused in her training with Tsunade, but that was about it. She even made it a point to walk more loudly than normal while she was at home, so that her parents wouldn't be startled by her sudden appearance.

"Well, while you're out, stop by the city gate and see if anyone's heard from your father. He should be getting home sometime tonight."

She wished her father had been home, but he was off on another business trip. Sakura knew that her father worried about her chosen profession, but he at least had the decency to have a little faith in her abilities. He didn't nag her like her mom did about everything from the danger of shinobi life to the evils of spending every spare moment training. He had always been able to appreciate the value of hard work.

"Okay." And then before Mrs. Haruno could say anything else, Sakura was sprinting out the door.

* * *

Sakura lay in bed, staring at the ceiling of her darkened room. Dinner had been a little bit tense; with her mother lecturing her more about why she was sooo glad Sakura had given up the shinobi training in favor of something better suited for a lady and less dangerous. Her father had been at the gate just as Sakura had gotten there on her way back home, and the two of them had shared a couple of little glances. Sakura hadn't been able to keep him in the dark when it came to the true nature of being a medical ninja, but he didn't want to hear Mrs. Haruno's griping any more than Sakura did. It was their little secret.

The one interesting part had been when Sakura's father had asked what kind of training she'd been working on, and when she told him genjutsu, he'd actually asked for a demonstration. Pleasantly surprised, she'd made a point of looking at her mother for permission, but the matriarch wasn't really in a good position to veto the request, so she'd given Sakura her reluctant approval. Her father had seemed impressed when she "switched" the positions of the salt and pepper shakers on the table, which had made her smile.

Of course that had given her mother an opening to start in on Kakashi again, since he had come up in their earlier conversation about genjutsu training. Sakura had tuned out, waiting out the rant with thoughts about the reasons she still spent time with Kakashi.

It wasn't so much that she was making a point to train with him or anything. There was just a look in his eye whenever she happened to see him that made her sort of feel connected to him. It was kind of lonely, accompanied by a slightly more pronounced droop in his shoulders than normal. Whenever she said hello to him, the droop would ease a little, and he usually paid attention to her. She wasn't sure what hole she was filling for him, but she knew there was one, and that he needed her. Because of that, she tried her best to make time to see him, even if it was only for an hour or two each week. Earlier today, she had asked him for a small training exercise and he'd given her the genjutsu tips.

Still, with all the tension coming from her mother about her dedication in general and the fact that she was still sort of training under Kakashi in her spare time, it was just another day in the life of Haruno Sakura.

She sighed and closed her eyes, then drew in a deep breath as she prepared to go to sleep. For the past couple of years, ever since team seven had nearly been ambushed just minutes into the first watch, Sakura had meditated herself to sleep. She exhaled slowly, then started reaching out with all of her senses.

She noticed the soft, cool air current in the room, brushing gently over her skin from the direction of the vent across the room. She could faintly smell her mother's cooking from earlier, pleasantly spicy, mixed with her own favorite fruity shampoo. She stretched her senses a little further and heard her father snoring lightly down the hall.

Sakura consciously relaxed her body, starting with all of her face muscles, then moving to her neck, then shoulders, and so on. All the while, she was tuning her senses more acutely to the night around her, stretching and feeling everything happening in the house. She molded her chakra slowly, using it to enhance all of her senses. She would never be as naturally sensitive to some things as, say, Kiba was to scents, but when she meditated this way, she thought she might be coming close.

She was now completely relaxed, focusing on every change in the breeze, every scent in the air, every sound in the house. She wasn't even aware of herself falling asleep, because she continued to monitor everything.

Some time later, her eyes snapped open. Why was she awake? She wasn't sure immediately, but something must have changed in the house. That had been a side effect of her nightly meditation; she was now a fairly light sleeper because of her attunement to everything. She considered it a small price to pay to know that her family or team was safe, depending on whether she was home or on a mission.

She didn't move, but she did mold her chakra again and stretch her senses a little more actively. Sakura searched for anything out of the ordinary that might have woken her. Something did feel a tiny bit off, but she couldn't put her finger on it yet. It was similar to a killing intent she'd felt, except instead of murderous, it was more…nervous. And a lot more faint that anything she'd ever felt on a mission.

Something clicked. She drew in a sharp, silent breath. That was what had pulled her from sleep –there was someone at the kitchen door, downstairs. Messing with the lock.

For a second, she debated what to do. Should she wake her dad? She might not have time, and if she woke him up, her mother would also probably wake up, and then nothing would get accomplished. The person might run away before she got a chance to find out anything about him, and that wouldn't be any help at all. If the guy wasn't shinobi, she should be able to take him…

Sakura quickly and silently pulled two kunai from her pouch on the nightstand along with a roll of wire, then crept down the stairs in full stealth mode. She heard the door creak open quietly, and she summoned chakra to her legs and jumped, gathering chakra to the bottoms of her feet so that she could stand upside down on the ceiling.

Silent as a shadow she moved from the stairs into the kitchen, where she saw someone completely covered in black sneaking into the kitchen. Her heart thudded a little harder in her chest, and adrenaline rushed into her system. She crossed the dark ceiling until she was standing directly over him, then dropped behind him without making a sound as he tiptoed to the living room.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded in a quiet voice.

The intruder started, then spun around to face the speaker. When he saw that it was just a pink-haired teenage girl, he started to make a run for the door. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't taken the time to notice her fighting stance, and when he tried to shove her out of his way, she gripped his wrists and flung him to the floor with a loud _thud_.

Sakura wasted no time in straddling the intruder, who was too stunned at being bodyslammed to fight back. She quickly yanked his hands above his head and tied them together with wire.

"I said, who are you?!" She jerked his ski-mask off to reveal a middle-aged, scruffy face she didn't recognize. He had a shocked expression, and Sakura pulled one of the kunai out of her waistband before standing up.

"I'm a kunoichi," she told him, and his eyes widened a little. "If I throw this at you, it _will_ kill you. Now roll over."

She heard her parents' footsteps thundering down the stairs with her father in the lead, but she ignored it for the time being. Instead, she focused on tying up the intruder's feet as well, then re-tying his hands so that they were behind his back. Her parents had stopped at the door to the kitchen. Mrs. Haruno's mouth was hanging open, and her father looked like he wasn't quite sure what to make of the sight before him.

"Please don't hurt me!" the intruder whined. "I have the wrong house…I didn't mean anybody any harm!"

"Are you alone?" The guy didn't answer, but his eyes shifted like he was almost afraid to answer.

Sakura rolled her eyes. This guy was pathetic. She headed over to her parents, who seemed to have snapped out of their shock. She handed the kunai to her dad.

"Here. Don't let him leave or even get up. I'm going to check outside."

"Sakura, let your father do that!" her mother scolded. "Stay in here where it's safe!"

Sakura just gave her mother a look, then disappeared seemingly into thin air. Her father bit back a rueful grin.

Once outside, Sakura kept to the shadows and reached out once again with her senses. She didn't hear anybody moving around her house, but she could see something shifting in the shadows at the house across the street. An elderly couple lived there, and Sakura had liked visiting them when she was younger. She just hadn't had the time lately.

Well, no time like the present. She spun her remaining kunai on her finger, a little habit she'd picked up from Kakashi-sensei when her hands were idle and her mind was racing, and silently and swiftly closed the distance, hiding in the shrubs beside the house while she calculated her next move.

There were two here, she noticed. She quickly made her plan, then leapt into action. She dropped in on one from above before he even had a chance to get into the house, knocking him out with one chakra-enhanced punch before turning her attention to the other guy. She fought him with only a little bit of chakra enhancement, since she had decided she wanted to capture these guys, not kill them, and one of them needed to be able to tell her how many more were skulking around the neighborhood.

It didn't take her long to incapacitate him, and by the time she did, lights were flicking on in houses all around. Her mother was standing on her front porch, biting her nails as she tried to watch Sakura's fight. The old man who lived in this house had come out just as Sakura had slammed the second intruder's face into the ground. Someone from one of the other houses sent somebody to get one of the shinobi on duty from the nearest gate, and Sakura quickly restrained both of prowlers before taking to the rooftops to scout for any more.

* * *

"Interesting night?" Kakashi asked as he brushed by Sakura in the Hokage Tower the next day. She was leaving Tsunade's office as he was on his way to a mission briefing, and she paused for a moment.

"Yeah," she muttered tiredly. "And they made me come help fill out paperwork. I've been awake since two this morning," she grumbled.

The copy nin's eye closed upward in a grin. "Such is life," he said. "Sounds like it was a good thing you were there."

"I guess. It turned out that they had a pretty elaborate plan, breaking into several houses at once."

It was true. There had been two more burglars; Sakura had managed to catch one as he was fleeing, but the other had managed to escape. She was still irritated about that, but at least her mother had admitted that the shinobi training had come in handy –though she was still irritated that Sakura had 'run headlong into a dangerous situation all by herself'. There was just no pleasing that woman. Her dad, on the other hand, had high-fived her behind Mrs. Haruno's back.

"Good work, Sakura," Kakashi told her with a softer, more genuine smile in his voice.

She grinned. "Thanks. I just wish I'd been able to catch that last guy."

"He won't try anything again."

Sakura frowned at the papers in her arms. "I hope you're right. I'm not always home at night."

"That first guy you caught. He has a reputation for being one of the best cat burglars in Fire Country…were you asleep when he broke in?"

Sakura blushed. "Yeah. I'm kind of a light sleeper now."

"So when Naruto gets back, I won't have to bang pots and pans to wake you up on missions?"

"I might just keep ignoring everything like I always have."

Kakashi's eyebrow went up, and Sakura just knew she'd said too much. "Exactly…how long have you been a light sleeper?"

"Aren't you late for a meeting with the Hokage?" Sakura scolded her former sensei. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Only by an hour. I still have some time to kill before she sends someone to hunt me down. You're avoiding the question."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, more in mock frustration than real frustration. _Oh well. He'd find out eventually._ "Ever since that mission in Rock, when Sasuke was on watch and didn't notice the ambush until it was almost too late."

Kakashi's eye widened. "That long, huh?" he muttered more to himself than to her. "You're a convincing sleeper."

She stuck her tongue out at him, then fixed him with a Look. "Tsunade-sama isn't in a good mood today. You should get going."

He chuckled sheepishly, then waved and turned on his heel to continue toward his mission briefing.

* * *

This was just a little drabble that popped into my head. Originally, I hadn't meant to have Kakashi in it so much; it was just going to be totally Sakura-centric, with maybe a reference or two to her teachers, but then it kinda fell together when I made a reference to one of my other one-shots. (This is the part where I put in a shameless plug for my Kakashi-centric character peice, "Fault, Blame, and Friendship." It's a lot longer than this one.)

So what do you think? Please leave me a review!


	4. Shirtless

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you hurt?"

"Wha…?" Kakashi looked up to see Sakura running toward him.

"Are you alright?"

He lowered his book a little.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She slowed and stopped, resting her hands on her knees as she panted from the hard sprint. She didn't seem to notice Genma's presence or his amused expression in the tree above them.

"You…your shirt. You never take your shirt off, even on missions!"

"I'm not allowed to do something different now and then?"

She glanced between his face and his vest and long sleeved shirt lying on the ground beside him, clearly confused.

"Well, I guess, but…the only time I ever see you without the vest is when you're in the hospital or when I treat you in the field!" She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips while her eyes searched his body for anything visibly wrong. "So are you hurt?"

His eye creased upward, revealing one of his friendly grins. "I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you wearing those?" She gestured to the discarded garments lying a few inches from his right hand.

"Cut a guy some slack." Genma dropped gracefully down out of the tree, startling Sakura and making Kakashi raise an amused eyebrow. "It's the hottest day of the year, and we trained hard this morning."

"That still doesn't answer the question." She crossed her arms over her chest and pinned a glare on Kakashi. "Are you or are you not injured?"

Genma grinned as Kakashi slumped. "Yeah, did I hurt you too bad?"

"I'm fine."

"Would you admit it if you weren't?"

He shrugged. "Probably not."

"So you're not going to tell her I cracked your rib?"

Sakura frowned at her former sensei. "Is that true, Kakashi-sensei?"

He returned his eyes to the page of his book and gave a noncommittal grunt, and Sakura looked to Genma. He nodded, and Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Okay. Kakashi-sensei, you know I'm not just going to let you go around with a broken rib. Are you going to go to the hospital now or am I going to heal you here?"

"Sakura, I'm fine." He glared at Genma.

"I don't believe you."

Kakashi smiled at her with his visible eye. "Not my problem."

"That's what you think. We have a mission tomorrow, and if you won't go to the hospital or let me check you here, then I'm going to advise Tsunade-shishou to suspend you from duty pending a full physical." Genma whistled his sympathy and Sakura shifted her weight onto one foot. "So what's it gonna be, Sensei?"

"Who taught you to be so cruel?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "You did."

Genma laughed, and Kakashi's eye narrowed. "I did not."

"What did you think I was learning when you gave Naruto and me extra laps for messing up in our teamwork? Or when you gave Naruto extra pushups for not noticing when I fell behind?"

He sighed. "Well…damn."

"So. Here or the hospital?"

"You know I hate the hospital."

Sakura turned to Genma, and Kakashi went back to reading. "Are you hurt too?"

He lifted the senbon in his mouth. "If I say yes, do I get a kiss?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine."

Kakashi coughed out something that sounded like a 'bullshit,' then winced at the pain it caused in his side. Sakura got the message anyway and pinned the senbon-wielder with an icy stare. He raised his hands in front of him. "Fine, you win. I wrenched my shoulder." She waited and he scowled. "I guess I'm heading to the clinic. Kakashi, you suck."

Once Genma started heading away toward Konoha's hospital, Sakura knelt beside Kakashi where he was sitting against the tree. He lifted his eye to meet hers, lowering his book an inch or two.

"You know he's not really going to the clinic, right?"

She shrugged. "I figured." She gave him a pointed look. "But he's not my team leader, and I don't have a mission with him tomorrow. Now where does it hurt?"

He sighed again and he pointed to a spot on his chest, just under his pectoral muscle on the side furthest from Sakura. Her eyes followed his fingers, and her hand followed her eyes.

"Does that hurt?" She pressed gently under the spot.

"No." She moved her fingers until she found a slightly swollen spot that made him flinch.

"He was right; it's probably broken."

"Hn."

Her hand started glowing green and she flattened her palm over the injury, bracing her other hand against his shoulder for support as she healed him.

"I knew there was a reason you took off your vest and shirt."

* * *

As always, R&R!


End file.
